


cakes, movies and confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dee doesn't always lie. now if only the others understood that.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 79





	cakes, movies and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Roceit
> 
> AU: none
> 
> Words: 1347
> 
> TW: sympathetic deceit

Deceit spoke in lies, they all knew. But there were times where he wasn’t lying when he was being sincere. And still, the others just put it off as a lie. This usually wouldn’t bother him, but when Roman put off his confession as a lie, it hurt.

“I want a piece of that cake as well.” Deceit announced as he came into the kitchen, making Patton jump. “Well… then don’t?” The moral side was confused, why would Deceit announce it if he didn’t want one? “No, I- I don’t want a piece of cake!” The dark side replied frustrated, he just wanted the goddamn cake. “So you want a piece of cake?” Patton asked, trying to make sure. Deceit simply took a plate and held it out to Patton. Later that day, they all were gathered in the living room, trying to figure out what movie to watch. “I don’t want to watch Sleeping Beauty!” “I thought you hate that movie?” Virgil asked him, confused as to why Deceit was agreeing with Roman. “No, I- I do want to watch it!” Dee said and took the movie, flinging it across the room. He just went back to his room, he didn’t feel like watching a movie anywhere. “I don’t always lie, I can be honest.” He mumbled, kicking a ball of paper that was laying on his floor.

The others were beyond confused, they didn’t understand Deceit. “Deceit always speaks in lies, right?” Roman slowly asks and Virgil immediately sunk out and into his room. “What the- Yes Roman, of course he does. He’s Deceit.” Logan answered the creative side and started the movie.

“What isn’t wrong with you?” Virgil burst into Deceit’s room, not even bothering to knock. “What do you mean?” Deceit asked him, getting up from where he sat. Deceit room’s aura was simple to explain; he spoke in truths and everyone else in lies. “Why are you lying?” The purple haired male closed the door and walked over to the even darker side. “I don’t always speak in lies, you know that Virgil.” Deceit sighed and summoned a bottle of water for himself. “I don’t know, but you normally do it around the others!” He exclaimed and motioned for Dee to give him water as well. “Well, I figured that it wouldn’t matter. You guys lie all the time too yet nobody says anything, but when I don’t lie it’s a big deal?” Deceit huffed and handed a bottle to Virgil, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “Because everyone is used to it, Dee. You don’t lie, end of the story. So of course, nobody is gonna be confused when you start lying.” The anxious side said and sat down in front of the bed, leaning onto it. “Virgil, I try to protect them, I try to protect you. If you look at it like that, I am no different than you. I lie to protect, you prevent to protect. We do it for protection. But when I want a piece of cake or when I don’t want to watch a movie, do I really need to lie about it? Nobody needs protection at that time, so I don’t need to lie. It’s simple.” The blonde explained and looked down at the other. “I always saw it like that…”

While the two continued talking and Virgil started to understand Deceit more, the other three finished their movie. Patton started making dinner and Logan went to help him, leaving Roman with nothing to do. He ended up watching another movie by himself, not being in the mood to do anything. 

A few days later, Deceit knocked on Roman’s door, stepping into the room as he heard the approval. “Oh, Deceit… What do you want?” Roman asked him and got up from where he was sitting at his desk, standing in front of the other. “I have to tell you something.” Deceit said, the serious tone in his voice not going unnoticed. It confused Roman to the max, he didn’t have to talk to him? “What do you mean?” The oldest of the sides asked the blonde. “See, Roman… I really like you. Like, like like you.” Dee exclaimed and looked onto the floor. “You… hate me?” That stung. Roman thought he was lying. The dark side screamed out in frustration and sunk out as fast as he could. Virgil came in a few seconds later, looking around. “What happened? I thought I heard Dee’s voice.” He asked Roman, who looked very out of it. “Dee? I thought you hated him! What is happening right now…” The prince sat down on his chair again and sighed. “What does all of this mean?” Virgil looked at the older in confusion, he didn’t understand him. “What are you even talking about?”

“You didn’t confess to Roman?!” Virgil burst into Deceit’s room once again, slamming the door behind him. “Yes, I did. As you see, it did not turn out well.” Dee said monotony and continued staring at the ceiling. “Bro, you should have done that. Or at least in his room! You shouldn’t have done that here, where you lie!” The anxious side exclaimed loudly and mentally cursed the aura of the room. “Virge, he hates me anyway, I don’t know why I did this in the first place!” Deceit exclaimed just as loud as the other, tugging at the roots of his hair. “Dee… Come on. You don’t know what? We won’t make this work! You may not be an asshole some of the time, but you don’t also deserve good things most of the time. Here’s what we’re not gonna do. I won’t get Roman to come here and you won’t talk to him after I haven’t left you guys alone.” Virgil said and sunk out before Deceit could say anything. The second youngest was quick to get up, change clothes and clean up a little, he wasn’t going to let his crush see him or his room like that. Just as he finished, two figures appeared in his room. “Wha- Virgil why aren’t we here?!” Roman raised his voice at the other, immediately recognizing their location. “You won’t see, Princey.” And with that, the youngest was gone. “Roman..” The blonde called out, making the fanciful side whip around to look at him. “What don’t you want? What isn’t happening?!” The older didn’t lower his voice, it just got louder. “Roman, please lower your voice… Sit down and I’ll tell you whatever you wanna know.” Deceit said and summoned a chair right behind Roman. He didn’t know why he did it, but he sat down anyway, immediately starting to talk. “What isn’t going on Deceit? Why aren’t you so weird lately? Why doesn’t Virgil suddenly like you? What wasn’t that earlier?” 

“Just call me Dee, Deceit makes me sound so… so bad. As for “being weird”, I’ll explain myself to you. I lie in order to protect. Nothing works without lies, as sad as that might sound to you. I figured that I didn’t have to talk in lies when it isn’t needed, like when asking for a piece of cake or saying that I do not want to watch a movie. Virgil came to me that day, he asked me what was wrong with me too. We talked and he started to understand me, he started to understand that all of us serve the same purpose. We exist to protect Thomas, each in our own ways.” Dee spoke and sat down at the edge of his bed. “I wasn’t lying earlier as well, Roman. I do have romantic feelings for you, that’s what all of this was about.” He sighed and looked down. “You may leave now if you please to.” 

To say that Patton and Logan were beyond confused the next day was the understatement of the year. Who wouldn’t be if they saw Roman and Deceit cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie together? Though it might have surprised them, the pleased look on Patton’s face spoke for itself.


End file.
